Gdy byliśmy młodzi
by EKP
Summary: Właściwie nie jestem pewna, gdzie to wszystko się zaczęło. Nie wiem, gdzie nasza historia ma swój początek. Potrafię wyróżnić jedynie trzy jej etapy – początek, środek i koniec. Nasza historia nie różni się wiele od innych, lecz ja lubię myśleć, że była wyjątkowa, że to my uczyniliśmy ją wyjątkową... Hermiona opowiada o swoim młodzieńczy związku z Harrym.


Ostrzeżenia: Kanon wyprowadził się na Hawaje i zostaje tam na czas całego opowiadania.

* * *

Właściwie nie jestem pewna, gdzie to wszystko się zaczęło. Nie wiem, gdzie nasza historia ma swój początek. Potrafię wyróżnić jedynie trzy jej etapy – początek, środek i koniec. Nasza historia nie różni się wiele od innych, lecz ja lubię myśleć, że była wyjątkowa, że to my uczyniliśmy ją wyjątkową. Dziś mija wiele lat i niektóre szczegóły powoli zacierają się w mojej pamięci. Lecz mimo to, pamiętam doskonale smak jego ust, doskonale pamiętam dreszcze, które mnie przechodziły ilekroć tylko mnie dotknął. Czasami wciąż nie mogę się pogodzić, że to wszystko się skończyło, że nie będę mogła dotknąć go już nigdy więcej. Bo on już nie jest mój. Odszedł z inną. Zdradził mnie ze śmiercią, która złożyła na jego ustach gorzki pocałunek. Lecz mówię o końcu, gdy powinnam mówić o początku.

Harry nigdy nie wyróżniał się niczym specjalnym. Oczywiście był sławny i bez wątpienia potężny – nigdy tego nie kwestionowałam. Wiem doskonale ile mógłby osiągnąć, gdyby tylko zechciał. Ale on nigdy nie chciał. A może to tu leżał jego urok? Nigdy nie pragnął więcej, niż miał. Mogę czuć się wyjątkowo – byłam pierwszą rzeczą, której pożądał Harry Potter. I pewnie byłabym dumna, gdyby ta ślepa miłość nie okazała się jego katem.

Pamiętam dokładnie moment, w którym uświadomiłam sobie moc uczucia, którym darzę Harry'ego. Tak doskonale pamiętam przerażenie, które wybuchło w mojej piersi, jakby od tamtego nie wcale nie dzieliło mnie niemal pięćdziesiąt lat. Byłam wtedy niewinną, nieświadomą świata piętnastolatką. Moje włosy były ciemnobrązowe i gęste, skóry natomiast nie skalała żadna niedoskonałość. Miałam na sobie cienką szatę, na twarzy farbkami wymalowane barwy Gryffindoru. Kiedy Harry wchodził do labiryntu słońce świeciło mi prosto w oczy – pamiętam jaka byłam tym zirytowana, bo nie mogłam go dostrzec. Kiedy o tym myślę, niemal mogę poczuć strach, który ogarniał mnie z każdą dłużącą się minutą. Reprezentanci weszli do labiryntu punktualnie o siedemnastej. O dziewiętnastej wyciągnięto z niego poturbowaną Fleur Delacour. O dwudziestej zrezygnował Wiktor Krum. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego jego oczy wydały mi się inne, lecz to wtedy uderzył we mnie niepokój. Mijały kolejne minuty, które przeradzały się w godziny, a ja bałam się coraz bardziej. Naprawdę, wciąż pamiętam ten niepokój, który rozsadzał mnie od środka. Wtedy – było już dobrze po dwudziestej trzeciej – on wrócił. Początkowe okrzyki triumfu widowni, szybko zamieniły się we wrzaski przerażenia. Z mojego gardła również się taki wydarł. Diggory bez wątpienia był martwy, ale i z Harrym coś było nie tak. Na Merlina, przez chwilę byłam pewna, że i on nie żyje.

Tylko nie Harry! - zawyło rozpaczliwie moje serce, a rozum zgodził się z nim gorliwie. A kiedy Harry się ruszył, kiedy otworzył oczy... Na Merlina, gdyby nie Ron, rzuciłabym się mu na szyję, usta, które coś mamrotały, zajęłabym gorącym pocałunkiem.

Wtedy zorientowałam się, że coś jest nie tak. No bo, do ciężkiego cruciatusa, dlaczego myślałam o całowaniu swojego najlepszego przyjaciela?! Odpowiedź otrzymałam niespełna dwa miesiące później. Pani Weasley właśnie zwoływała wszystkich na obiad pożegnalny – następnego dnia mieliśmy wrócić do szkoły. Byłam już prawie przy schodach, kiedy poczułam, jak ktoś przyszpila mnie do ściany. Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam tak blisko Harry'ego. Jego usta zbliżały się do moich w szybkim tempie, lecz przez to co działo się ze mną w ostatnich miesiąc ilekroć się do mnie zbliżył, Harry nie musiał długo czekać na moją reakcję. Zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję, by po chwili wpleść je w jego rozczochrane włosy. Nasz pocałunek był nieco niezdarny, nie mogę go określić perfekcyjnym i to z pewnością nie dzięki niemu doznałam olśnienia, że Harry to ten jedyny. Właściwie nigdy go nie doznałam, wahałam się do samego końca. Gdy oderwaliśmy się od siebie, oddychając ciężko, lecz z uśmiechami rozświetlającymi nasze twarze, poczułam, że nie mogę dłużej walczyć z moimi uczuciami. Pamiętam, że wtedy zza zakręty wyszedł Syriusz. Popatrzył na moje rozczochrane włosy, zarumienione policzki i dostrzegł nasz przyśpieszony oddech. „Moja szkoła" - powiedział ze śmiechem, targając włosy Harry'ego, który wyglądał, jakby marzył o stopieniu się ze ścianą.

Początkowo mieliśmy nie szczycić się naszym związkiem. Mieliśmy piętnaście – ja prawie szesnaście – lat i zero doświadczenia w tych sprawach. Żadne z nas nie było pewne swoich uczuć, choć gdy Harry szeptał mi do uszu obietnice przeznaczone tylko dla mnie, byłam gotowa powiedzieć, że dla niego jestem tylko ja.

Z naszych założeń szybko nic nie wyszło – wkrótce wiedziała cała szkoła z kadrą nauczycielską na czele. Nawet nie chcę mówić jakiego wstydu się najadłam, kiedy Minerva McGonagall przyłapała nas całujących się namiętnie na szkolnym korytarzu. Naprawdę, tak wściekłej jeszcze jej nie widziałam.

I to był nasz początek.

A pomiędzy początkiem i końcem znajduje się najszczęśliwszy czas mojego życia. Wymykanie się nocą na błonia tylko po to, by spojrzeć w gwiazdy. Gorliwy szept Harry'ego, którym zapewniał mnie, jak piękna jestem. Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu dawał mi kwiaty. Wszędzie chodziliśmy za ręce. Kiedy patrzę na to z perspektywy czasu, dziwię się, że Ron nie dostawał mdłości na nasz widok. Zachowywaliśmy się jak pary z tych przesłodzonych filmów romantycznych, których zawsze nienawidziłam. Lecz Harry powtarzał, że nie obchodzi go zdanie innych, że ważna jestem dla niego tylko ja i że tylko moje zdanie się liczy. A ja chciałam trzymać jego dłoń, chciałam czuć jego ciężki do zdefiniowania zapach, chciałam mieć go stale przy mnie. Chciałam być jego lekarstwem na smutek i jednocześnie chciałam być jedyną, która mogła wywołać jego łzy.

Gdy myślę o tym dziś, jestem pewna, że Harry był ideałem. Zawsze czarujący, szarmancki, grzeczny, kulturalny i jednocześnie dający mi poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Lecz byłam młoda i głupia. Uważałam, że Harry mnie ogranicza, czułam się osaczona jego miłością. Nie jestem pewna co sobie myślałam, kiedy przed wakacjami poprosiłam, żebyśmy zrobili sobie przerwę, lecz myślę, że nigdy nie przestanę tego żałować.

Zbliżamy się do końca.

Ochrony, które postawił wokół naszego – mojego i moich rodziców – domu Dumbledore, zawiodły. Na moich oczach zabili mamę i tatę, a mnie zabrali do Departamentu Tajemnic. Nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego. Wyrywałam się i krzyczałam, lecz to wszystko było na marne. W tym samym czasie, Harry miał wizję – widział to wszystko. Zobaczyłby, nawet, gdyby Śmierciożercy zawiedli – Voldemort dobrze się o to postarał. Ruszył za mną do Ministerstwa Magii. Poszedł za mną, mimo tego, co mu zrobiłam. To było takie w jego stylu. Nawet moje odrzucenie zniósł z pokorą – przecież dla niego liczyło się tylko moje zdanie.

Patrzyłam, jak Śmierciożercy każą mu zdjąć z półki szklaną kulkę, zawierającą przepowiednię. Krzyczałam, by tego nie robił, lecz kompletnie to zignorował. Czasami mam wrażenie, że znów słyszę, zimny jak lód, głos Lucjusza Malfoya, mówiący, że albo Harry dobrowolnie pójdzie z nimi do Voldemorta, albo będzie patrzył na moją śmierć. Jeszcze nigdy nie krzyczałam tak głośno. Harry spojrzał na mnie smutno, a w jego oczach ujrzałam całą jego miłość do mnie. Wtedy widziałam go po raz ostatni. Tydzień później, Zakon znalazł zmasakrowane ciało chłopca-który-przeżył, wraz ze zwłokami Voldemorta. Dumbledore twierdził, że to wszystko była wina krwi. Bo kiedy Voldemort się odradzał, użył do tego krwi Harry'ego, która pełna była poświęcenia Lily Potter. To właśnie to poświęcenie utrzymywało Harry'ego przy życiu przez te lata. Gdyby nie ono, Harry nigdy by nie przeżył. Wraz z Harrym umarło poświęcenie jego matki, a jej czar przestał działać. Krew w żyłach Voldemorta – to znaczy krew, którą odebrał Harry'emu – nie była dłużej w stanie utrzymać go przy życiu, więc chwilę po śmierci Harry'ego, do której doszło po tygodniu tortur, sam padł martwy. To skomplikowane i sama nie do końca to rozumiem.

Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam tak zrozpaczonego Syriusza. Na pogrzebie niemal leżał na trumnie, a z jego gardła wydobywały się dźwięki łudząco podobne do skowytu rannego psa. Nie liczyło się dla niego nawet to, że został uniewinniony, bo złapano Petera. Co mu było z wolności skoro jego radość i duma, jego ukochany syn chrzestny był martwy? Kiedy mnie dostrzegł... Nigdy tak się go nie bałam, nawet wtedy, we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Krzyczał, że to wszystko moja wina, że gdyby nie ja, Harry by żył. Później mnie za to przepraszał, lecz wiem, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie wybaczył mi tego, co zrobiłam jego chrześniakowi. Tylko jemu Harry powiedział o naszym rozstaniu i to jemu zwierzał się ze swojego cierpienia. Syriusz miał pełne prawo mnie nienawidzić. Niedługo po pogrzebie, Syriusz kupił na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie truciznę, którą zażył na grobem Potterów.

Może to i lepiej, bo gdy mówiłam Ronowi wieczne tak, nie musiałam widzieć pogardy w oczach mężczyzny.

Nazywam się Hermiona Granger - Weasley, mam sześćdziesiąt pięć lat, siedzę na bujanym fotelu i obserwuję zachód słońca – ulubioną porę Harry'ego Pottera. Rozmyślam nad moim życiem. Czy dobrze je przeżyłam? Nie jestem pewna. Nigdy nie byłam wstanie dać Ronowi tego, co dawałam Harry'emu. Wiem, że Ron szczerze mnie kocha i czuję się z tym źle, że będąc przy nim, wspominam nastoletnią miłość. Ale Ron dobrze wie, że moje serce zawsze będzie należeć do martwego chłopca z burzą rozczochranych włosów, zielonymi oczami z zadziornym błyskiem i z bezczelnym uśmiechem na twarzy.


End file.
